


The Golden Rule - Art for

by Taeryfai



Series: Live and Let Avenge [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, Expect spoilers, Fanart, I tend not so much to focus on drawing violence so you are fairly spared, Not Particularly Steve Rogers Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Spoilers, The Story is far more obvious about it, The story is also quite violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeryfai/pseuds/Taeryfai
Summary: The Avengers and Exvengers accidentally eat golden apples. They are forced to go to Asgard and see each other.[The Art Edition - the story the images are based upon is by silver_drip]





	1. Art for Chapter 15: A Leg Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silver_drip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Golden Rule](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576103) by [silver_drip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip). 



[Their help paid off when, later that evening, Okoye and part of her team emerged from the forest with a hogtied Rogers in their possession.]


	2. Art for Chapter 16: What Loki Said

[“Who has got hog-tied and is a criminal worldwide?!” Tony sang out, practically crowing in delight. “The Star Spangled man with a shitty plan!"]


	3. Art for Chapter 17: The Whole World is Blind

[Useless.]


	4. Art for Chapter 18: Needling

["Nothing’s wrong!” Wanda shouted, making Steve reel backwards. “You’re not my dad so stop acting like it!”]


	5. Art for Chapter 19: Maneuvering

[“To Helheim with your duty! You were supposed to protect me!”]


	6. Art for Chapter 20: Shattering

[ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11576103/chapters/29454798)

[[Thor was at a loss at what to do as he stood in front of the pyre in the downpour. Only Anthony and James had offered up words about their fallen shield-brother.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11576103/chapters/29454798) []](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11576103/chapters/29454798)


	7. Art for Chapter 21: Threadbarren Family Ties

[ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11576103/chapters/29613447)

[[He handed the bottle to Rhodey who drank from it before passing it to Loki.]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11576103/chapters/29613447)


	8. Art for Chapter 22: The Letter

[ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11576103/chapters/29785659)

[[He was led out of the palace at spear-point.]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11576103/chapters/29785659)


	9. Art for Chapter 23: Coffee and Taxes

 

[[I will give you 50,000 dollars for your coffee,” Tony said with no introduction. Darcy saw dollar signs and immediately handed over her (half-filled) thermos.]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11576103/chapters/29985453)


	10. Art for Chapter 25: Blind Introspection

[[Worst of all, her missing eye was replaced by a ball of silver. It seemed to catch the light and add a menacing air around Natasha.]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11576103/chapters/30187122)


	11. Art for Chapter 26: Kin

[ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11576103/chapters/30390525)

[[“I’m here,” he repeated while going up to Fenrir. He stood as well as the chains would allow him, putting Fenrir’s withers nearly a head taller. Loki rested his forehead against Fenrir’s snout and Fenrir whined.]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11576103/chapters/30390525)

 


	12. Art for Chapter 28: Romance in Stages

[ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11576103/chapters/30759129#main)

[[Sif blushed as Darcy brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and took another picture.]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11576103/chapters/30759129#main)


	13. Art for Chapter 29: Loathsome Creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #Spoilers

[By the end, a corpse laid at his feet and he was covered in blood.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supposed to be Steve but it's not that amazingly obvious.


End file.
